


Day Two: Disney

by Fallen_and_Breathless



Series: Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel [2]
Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_and_Breathless/pseuds/Fallen_and_Breathless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn have trouble deciding on which movie to watch together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely fiancee for keeping me on top of writing, as well as reading through and editing this before I post it =) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. If it did, there would be a lot more Faberry fluff involved!!!

"You can forget it if you think you're going to make me watch that again!"

“But Sleeping Beauty is a classic, Quinn! Plus, you made me watch that horror film last night, which I did, willingly, even though we both know how much I dislike that particular genre!” 

Quinn glared at her girlfriend. 

“You've made me watch a combination of Funny Girl and Disney movies for the entirety of our relationship! We've seen Sleeping Beauty a good three dozen times so far; you could at _least_ choose a good one! Plus, you said you didn't mind the horror films as long as I warned you before the really scary and gory parts happened!” 

Rachel huffed as she moved closer to Quinn, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. 

“Yes, I know what I said, and you were very good about warning me so that I could successfully avoid the parts I did not wish to see. However, tonight is a Disney night, since I would actually like to _watch_ a movie.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes but gave in. "Fine. But no more Sleeping Beauty, for God's sake! If I _have_ to watch another Disney film it's going to be a good one!" She pried her girlfriend's arms from where they were locked around her waist in an excited hug and went to Rachel's DVD collection.

She didn't even need to look, she knew exactly which one she wanted and before Rachel could say another word the DVD was in and Quinn was pulling her down on the couch with her.

As the movie started up, Quinn felt eyes on her. "What _now_ , Rach? You won. Again. What more could you _possibly_ want?" Turning to her girlfriend, she found her grinning widely. "What?"

"I knew you liked Disney really!"

Quinn scoffed. " _No_ , I just have a girlfriend who is obsessed with all things musical. So if you're _going_ to make me watch them then we're at least going to watch a half decent one this time!" Quinn smirked, turning back to the movie.

Rachel shook her head at Quinn's stubbornness, but snuggled closer and refocused on the movie. 

Rachel was happily laid against Quinn's chest, singing along to every song, never missing a note, despite the fact that she hadn't seen the movie in years. Soon enough though, Quinn had all but given up her charade and was singing along under her breath to her favourite songs.

After the credits rolled, Rachel turned to her girlfriend with a triumphant smile. 

"Quinn?" 

"Yeah, Rach?" 

"You don't need to worry, you know." 

Quinn looked questioningly at the other girl, eyebrow arched, waiting for Rachel to explain what she meant. 

"I won't tell anyone that badass Quinn Fabray is secretly a Disney geek who _just_ happens to know _all_ of the songs from Mulan," Rachel finished with a grin before leaning over to kiss her scowling girlfriend on the cheek.


End file.
